Sinful Dreams
by suika1021
Summary: Japan and China are new at Chikyu, an all male boarding school. Japan meets with his two roommates: a blond with a strict attitude and a happy-go-lucky redhead where his feelings seem stronger than a friendship. JapanXItaly and other pairings. M for Yaoi


"I hate switching schools aru," China complained as he and his best friend Japan stood at the entrance to their new all male boarding school, the building replicating a large mansion rather than a school. "Different place and different people! Why did we have to move here aru?"

Japan sighed and shrugged as his answer, reading the school's overly complicated map. Dorm 169 is what he was staying in. China was staying in dorm 35, the other side of the school campus, or somewhere around there, the school was too big, even for the map.

The feeling of being away from him made him feel increasingly lonely before they were even separated. It was as if they were away already. He looked at his friend, wanting the companionship to last a bit longer. He took his gaze away from China, not back at the map, but the building itself.

The school was bigger than he expected. There was so many dorms and classes, and who knows how many students were there. All male students which made it seem even more awkward. Male attention always made him nervous.

China sighed with him, picking up his suitcase. "Staying here for a year would kill me. Let's go Kiku."

Japan stood there, ignoring his friend's words for a minute. All he wanted to do is admire the grand building. It looked old, ancient maybe, made of bricks it seemed or something like that, he wasn't sure. It was colored a brownish red, making it seem regal in a way. The sign beside him read in bold golden letters: **Chikyu Boys' Academy,** **1809**.

He blinked his brown orbs. _Wow, that is old. I hope the building doesn't collapse while I stay._

"Japan! Hurry up aru!" China exclaimed, waving his hand as he opened the entrance to the large school, quickly catching his attention.

He shook his head, getting rid of his ridiculous thoughts, and nodded at China, picking up his luggage and followed him inside, feeling the blast of cold air from the air condition. The lights were surprisingly bright despite the old walls that made him imagine himself sitting beside a candlelight while doing his homework. Electricity were thankfully present.

"I heard each dorm carries three students. Looks like you will probably make nice friends there," said China, glimpsing back at Japan's map curiously to make sure where they were going was right. "Don't get too shy though. First impressions are always the most important."

"I guess I have to," muttered Japan in his soft, monotonous voice everyone was use to. "I have to sleep in the same room with them for a whole year."

"Like I said, just try not to be so shy," he said, giving him a smile of friendship. "I'm sure that you will make good friends here. After all, I'm your only friend. Smile to them and greet them. Then you will have plenty of friends, like me aru. And when I make new friends too, I'll introduce them to you."

Japan sighed again, eyes glued to the floor rather than his eyes. He was shy to begin with and rarely spoke a word. And when he did, he spoke quite and inaudibly. It was hard for him to make friends like outgoing China. China was one of a kind with his gift to understand his soft words. He was thankful China was willing to help him make friends. He didn't ask for it, but he was such a caring person, knowing he was always around made him feel important. Well, until they move in the dorms. A frown splayed across his face, his heart seemed to slow down, too upset.

"I'm going to my dorm before it gets too late," the brown haired male announced, glancing at his map once more. "You should too and we can meet up in the cafeteria in the morning."

Japan nodded, forcing a small smile. "Make sure you text me about your room." if they were away, texting made them seem closer, closer was better than being alone.

China grinned.

"I will!" he said, pacing quickly through the hallway opposite of Japan's destination. "Text me if you get there before me if I don't text you first aru!"

Japan opened the door to his dorm once he managed to find his way through the labyrinth of rooms and inhaled the new scent as he entered. His nose cringed and dropped his bag beside a wooden desk covered with folders, stacks of text books with blank sheets of paper at the side, and an empty plate. The smell came directly from the plate covered with tomato sauce, one lonely fork abandoned in the middle. _Great, one of the classmates is a slob. Wonder if China has better luck than I do._

He took his attention towards the small beds: a bunk bed and a single bed. The bunk bed was laying at the right, next to the window. The single bed was at the opposite end. The walls were painted a dark brown, dull and unappealing and depressing. His mood dropped quickly like a heavy rock falling.

He sat on the bottom bunk, unsure if this was anyone's bed yet but needed to rest his sore feet. He took his shoes off for extra comfort before laying down and resting his head on the pillow. He massaged his sock covered feet lazily. The bed was soft and comfortable, but it was nothing like home.

His heart ached when he thought of home. The scent of fresh maple, the sounds of crickets chirping musically, and seeing the fireflies dancing beside his window at night never felt so painful to remember. He could picture himself laying back on his futon, welcomed by the thick blanket and the chirping worked as nature's lullaby. How he wished he could treasure more of his home. This place didn't remind him of home at all. It felt like a prison. Trapped and lonely. Tears were ready to slide down.

His eyes droop and inhaled deeply when he glanced back at the room rather than brown blankets. The smell was garlicky, he heard boys chatting from the other room, and the sight was so dull, he probably would go out to hunt fireflies to release in his room to feel more like home.

_Home, why am I suddenly attached to it? Maybe because I don't like changes._

He closed his eyes, imagining home once again. His pocket vibrated and hummed, alerting a new message was sent with the picture of a envelope popping up the screen. He took it out and read the new text message.

**Japan, I'm at my dorm! Crazy roommates. One sees imaginary things and the other talks too loud. They wont stop fighting! Ugh! Text me back!**

He smiled and swiftly text back. That made him feel less lonely. China always found a way to make things better.

**China, I just got in my dorm. No roommates yet. But I can tell one is a slop. He left a plate on the desk. I don't know what I am going to do right now. This room looks depressing. Text you more when I see them.**

In seconds, another message was sent.

**Quit being upset Japan. The room isn't that depressing. It's plain, but it'll do.**

Japan was ready to respond another negative comment until he heard voice coming from outside the room. The voice were muffled, but he could still make out the words.

"Hey, hey! Did you see my painting? My new painting?" a high pitch childish voice said. "I drew the picture on the way over here. Good picture, huh?"

"Shut it," a stern voice said, later followed by the door knob turning. "I'm sick of seeing your pictures of pasta, bunnies, kitties, or wine glass. Don't get me started with your pictures of nudity." he heard a annoying groan.

"But you like nudity! I've seen those magazines under your bed, I saw them!"

"Shut up! And how many times do I have to tell you not to look down there?"

The door swung open, and standing there was a tall, frowning man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like the kind of man who wouldn't laugh at jokes and fight to take your money. Frightening indeed. Japan visibly shuddered.

"Oh, you're the other guy here." the man said after he noticed him laying in bed. His voice seemed deeper once Japan saw him in person. And scarier.

He nodded, chilled when the fierce blue eyes were still looking at him. _What should I say to a guy like him? Hello? Good evening? My name is Japan, nice to meet you? Think, Japan! Think fast! He's staring._

"Another one? Where? Where? I want to see!" a hyperactive voice said from behind.

Another young man poked out from behind, orange eyes blinking at his. His hair was red like the tomato sauce. Eyes large and infantile. And for some reason, his heart paced faster, his temperature rose by three degrees. Just by looking at him no less!

"Oh, hi there!" the young man said, waving his hand in the air with the largest smile Japan had ever seen other than China when he sees a cute panda bear.

No, scratch that. This smile was definitely the largest. And he couldn't help but stare at the affable invitation. Bright teeth, rosy cheeks, bright eyes, way better than the tall and frightening blond glaring.

With a single blink, the young man was standing in front of the blond and bent down beside the bunk bed with his large cute (_Cute?)_eyes gazing in wonder at his new shy roommate. He tilted his head at the side like a confused puppy.

"You're cheeks are red like tomato sauce." he pointed out, pinching his cheek playfully not painfully. The touch wasn't a spark but a full on electrifying shock.

Physical touch. He physically touched him without caring. Warm fingers against his flaring cheeks were to much. He yelped, squirming back until he banged his head against the wall. Shaking, he shielded his head with his arms.

The blond stared as the man who caused all this moved to his side with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked immediately after he sat beside him, closer than he intentioned to but paid no attention to it. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shy Japan could only respond with a frantic squeak, a sound he had never thought he could produce. The other male remained at the entrance with a look that explained all: what the hell is wrong with him?

"The nervous kind huh?" he said.

He couldn't respond as fast as he wanted to. The reddish brown haired male was still gazing at him with his large eyes that made his lips and tongue frozen.

"I-I-I-I." Japan stuttered, words failed to be in their correct order as they should.

The room was quiet. Awkward filled the air. The blond was still, the redhead gazing, Japan hiding.

"Err, my name is Germany by the way," the blond said after a small pause. "I know, weird way to suddenly introduce yourself after all this crap."

"My name is Italy," the other one said. "And yours?"

"I-I-I-I, err, Japan!" he managed to blurt out, eyes shut as he expelled the loudest tone he could manage with his cheeks flushed. He covered his mouth.

"Japan?" Italy said, body jerked back from his voice. "That's your name?"

"…Y-yes. It means land where the sun rises." He closed his eyes again after taking a peak from seeing the happy-go-lucky male. _He's going to make fun of my name, I just know it._

"That's a cute name!" he exclaimed, cheerful all of a sudden. "It fits you well!"

"Huh?" his eyes reopened with his ears perked. His eyes were wide in surprise.

_What did you just say? Cute? Me?_

His smile remained as he said sweetly, "Your name, it's really cute. Japan, don't think I have ever met someone with that name. Nor have I heard of it before."

"R-really." he felt a little sad, then wondered why. It came to him in a few moments.

_My name is only cute. Wait, why do I care?_

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Now tell me about yourself. What's your favorite food? Favorite flower? Color? Where do you live? Do you like painting? Do you like pasta? I love pasta. Do you like porn? Germany loves porn."

"Quiet Italy," Germany interrupted sternly. "Don't drown him with your questions on the first day."

"Oops, sorry," Italy covered his mouth as if to stop his own mouth from moving. "I didn't mean to ask so many questions. I just really wanted to know more about you." he was obviously muffling to Japan.

Japan looked down, remaining shy as ever.

"Later, can we talk more?" Italy asked, uncovering to speak clearly. The look was begging for a yes. He would have looked so down if he reject to the idea. "Please Japan. I want to know you more. Please oh please oh please!"

"Um, sure." he answered, watching the huge smile appear yet again as he squealed in joy.

"Yea! I get to talk to Japan!" with that, his arms wrapped around Japan's body in a sudden hug, catching him off guard. He pushed him instinctively, surprised at his action and his own. He hoped he didn't hurt him. Luckily, Italy didn't seem fazed and his smile was still there. He laughed softly.

"Wow, you're fun already. I think I like you."

Japan blushed.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, we can be best friends." he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Of course._

Again, he wondered why he cared.

"Err, I'm going." Germany announced, ready to leave. Italy's eyes widened.

"Where you going? I want to come!"

"I'm going to get my uniform before they close for the night." he answered.

"Ooh, let me come! I want to get my uniform too! See you later Japan!" without an answer from Germany, he was at his side and shut the door.

Quiet. The room was quiet again. His heart sunk lower than ever. The redhead was gone, and it felt even more depressing. Japan sunk in the bed. A bulge rubbed his side. His cell phone reminded him of his best friend. That's right, he forgot to text him about the new roommates. Oh, he cant wait to tell him everything.

He pulled out his cell phone and started texting. A smile grew on his face.

**China, I met my roommates. There's a tall blond named Germany, scary looking. And there's a funny redhead named Italy and he**

He froze. He what? Cute? Adorable? Heart pacing man? What is he? Japan hesitated, and finished texting.

**Loves pasta.**

Japan pressed send, watched as the sign for sending flashed on the screen. He bit his lip and waited. It took a minute for China send back a message.

**They sound cool. Well, the redhead at least. Hope you become good friends. See ya in the morning!**

He smiled, but he wasn't happy. With Italy gone too soon, he wasn't sure if he could stay in a good mood for long.

This was going to be a long year for him.


End file.
